


Art for ' Cri de Cœur  - The Hearts Cry' by Kelleigh

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for  spn_j2_bigbang for ' Cri de Cœur  - The Hearts Cry' by Kelleigh<br/><b>summary.</b> Sam and Dean could use a break after banishing God’s sister to the far reaches of oblivion. However, a new case drops into their laps when they receive a message sent to the Men of Letters using a strange old code. The name <i>Campbell</i> makes it impossible for them to refuse. The hunt takes the Winchesters back to Charleston, South Carolina, a city they haven’t been through in almost twenty years. It plunges them into the obscure and bloody history of an old plantation where ghost sightings and a consuming madness mean the clock is ticking. </p><p>Using every resource they have, including the help of the last Campbell ancestor in the South, the testimony of a powerless ghost, and the expertise of a handsome young historian, Sam and Dean need to uncover the truth behind the haunting before it claims another innocent victim. Based on the short story, <span class="u">The Yellow Wallpaper</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ' Cri de Cœur  - The Hearts Cry' by Kelleigh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cri de Cœur [The Heart's Cry]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249606) by [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh). 



               

 

                                

    

    

 

  

   
Below was meant to be a divider and the design on it was made by the author .It is the design for the top of the iron gate guarding Jocelyn Cambell's property, with the symbols and devils' trap.

 

                                    

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write anything much on my art posts ,a combination of laziness and not really being sure of what to say, but here goes  
> I remember hearing the story of The Yellow Wallpaper a very long time ago and it had stuck in my head ,so when I read the story summary for this including ghosts and old plantations I was really excited to try something for it.  
> I don't think I did it justice really, South Carolina is so beautiful and most of the pictures I made seem to be just Sam and Dean ,which is the main reason I tried to make all the chapter headers Winchester free( one exception)  
> I basically made up the wallpaper design myself because i couldn't find one like the decription,even though I'm sure there are some ,so don't worry I don't think you will be able to find such ugly wallpaper for real . I used a picture of  
> dried-osmanthus-flower and dried vines plus several different filters to make it .  
> The first picture in the picspam is Sayuri looking out into the night , I spent so much time trying to get this picture right .  
> Then you have Sam and Deans first encounter with the Irene in the garden.  
> Sam and Dean at sunset on the verandah, dressed up for the realestate office, in the graveyard and then it goes to after the action and the shower scene and finally to their touristy trip home.  
> I feel a little bad I couldn't come up with something for the climax of the story but overall am happy with it .


End file.
